Mind Trap
by Neko-Salosa
Summary: FINISHED Netto and Rockman switch minds due to their psyichic link. And a new enemy appears. As well as a rival for Meiru.
1. Default Chapter

It had been only 3 months after the psychic link between Rockman and Netto has been opened. Rockman was afraid of battleing because he didn't want to hurt his brother but Netto had convinced him to keep going because it was something they both loved. But after so long Netto and Rockman had started to have terrible headaches. Netto and Rockman never complained but the headaches always seemed to intensify when they net battled. Rockman wondered if Netto was holding back because he knew his human body was more vulnerable to pain than his own. Still they continued to go on their routine, day after day untill one day during the last week of school.................  
  
In Yaito's tree house after school on Monday they were hanging out and the brothers were having a mental chat.  
  
(Netto-kun, wake up.)  
  
(I'm awake Rockman.)  
  
That was not the answer that Rockman had expected. (But you were lying down on the couch with your eyes closed.)  
  
(I was resting my eyes.)  
  
Rockman mentally sighed (Netto-kun you have to stop doing this. You need to tell someone about the headaches.)  
  
(You get them too and you don't complain.)  
  
(Mine go away within 10 minutes.)  
  
(No they don't, you're just saying that.)  
  
(Netto-kun.........)  
  
"Netto," said Meiru "Are you OK."  
  
Netto eyes snapped open and he broke off the mental link too fast. His head exploded in a burst of fiery pain. He clutched his head and groaned.  
  
"Netto...." Meiru started  
  
"I-i'm fine" he said gazing at Meiru through a haze of pain.  
  
Rockman who was in Yaito's computer grabbed his head very much in the same way Netto did. Roll went over to Rockman and looked at him in concern. Glyde, Gutsman and Iceman went over to see what was going on. "I'm fine." he said in the same way as his twin. His headache was already starting to subside. He looked up at the screen at Netto who was surrounded by his friends in the same way he was.  
  
"Netto-kun" he said softly.  
  
"I said I'm fine!" he said. His headache had gone into a dull thudding in his head he looked up at his friends. "I'm sorry, Meiru just startled us."  
  
"Netto...." Rockman began.  
  
(Don't worry Meiru, she will get all paranoid.) Netto thought.  
  
(Ok. I trust your judgment.)  
  
They looked at their friends and both smiled their best smiles. "Let's practice" said Netto "Rockman and I could use the distraction."  
  
Tohru looked at him with concern. "Are you sure? You look pretty worn out."  
  
"Nah, thinking about it will only make it worse." said Netto with ease.  
  
"Think about what?" said a voice from the entrance. They all turned to see Enzan leaning easily against the frame of the door.  
  
"Enzan!" said Yaito, she turned to the others "I invited him to give Netto and Rockman more practice."  
  
Meiru looked concerned "That might not be a good idea...." she began.  
  
"Hey, I said it's not good to dwell on it." said Netto, then he looked up at Enzan and said "You want a real challenge."  
  
He smiled "You bet. I have wanted one since Blues was created."  
  
"Ha ha." said Netto sarcastically. Rockman smiled as he saw that his brother has getting back to normal. Netto looked up at Rockman and said "Do you want to battle?"  
  
"If you're up to it, I am."  
  
"All right. Here we go."  
  
Enzan smiled his empty sweet smile and walked over to the simulator and proceeded to plug in Blues. "Plug in, Blues, Transmission."  
  
"Ok Rockman, go"  
  
The battle started.  
  
"Look out Rockman!" Netto said as Blues came seemingly from nowhere. Rockman jumped and dodged all of his oncoming blows. He ducked under one and slammed Blues in his stomach.  
  
"Good shot, I'm getting soft because I haven't met a worthy opponent since our last battle."  
  
"Don't let your guard down with me." Rockman retorted.  
  
Blues seemed to disappear again and appeared and slammed Rockman in his back when he flew forward. Netto felt the blow on his twin as if he was just punched himself. but he didn't dare let the pain show on his face for fear of showing a weakness. Everyone was watching the heated battle. Roll was holding her breath as were all the navis around her. The humans were too.  
  
Netto had closed his eyes. He felt..... strange, he could feel the power in his body his muscles tensed as he prepared to attack at the command of his twin............ A shadow behind him. He was back in his own body "Rockman, behind you." The navi who had just gotten over the sensation of feeling warm turned around and jumped.  
  
"Impossible." said Enzan. Not was Blues using his normal speed he also had an area steel chip. There was no way that Rockman could have evaded him.  
  
The battle continued in this fashion with the boy's slipping in and out each others body's and mind's without realizing it. Then each side had only three battle chips left each.  
  
"Program Advance"  
  
"Sword battlechip, slot in!"  
  
"Wide sword battlechip, slot in!"  
  
"Long sword battle chip, slot in!"  
  
"Beta Sword"  
  
Now the fuse was evident. Netto and Rockman were in perfect unison. Perhaps too perfect........  
  
"Enzan log out Blues!" said Netto as he felt his mind start to slip away. He screamed with pain as a bright white light filled the globe. It was more powerful and intense then any other Program Advance any of them had ever or will ever remember seeing.  
  
The pain Netto and Rockman felt was nothing any mortal or navi had ever had to endure. Their minds were fusing; they no longer had their own thoughts. Netto heard his own voice screaming as he also heard Rockman's. Rockman heard the same but felt his throat go raw as he heard his brother voice. He was aware of a panicked look of Meiru standing over him as he blacked out. Netto could see beautiful colors swirling in front of him. He remembered seeing a pair of pink and red boots in front on him as he fell into nothingness. 


	2. Chapter 2

Rockman's view slowly came into focus. He was lying on a bed in a house. "What the....."  
  
"Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!" screamed A voice from the PET lying on the desk.  
  
"WHAT?!" Rockman said very loudly as he realized he was staring at his own body. He temporarily forgot Netto and dashed to the mirror. In horror he stared at the reflection of his twin.  
  
"How the heck did this happen!" said Netto his voice coming from the PET.  
  
"Calm down." said Rockman. "There is a perfectly good reason for this happening."  
  
"CALM DOWN, I'M LOOKING AT MY OWN BODY AND I AM STUCK IN THE INTERNET. THAT IS NOT EVEN PHYSICALLY POSSIBLE."  
  
"Ok bad choice of words."  
  
Netto was panicking and put his hands against the edge of the PET as if he could step out.  
  
"Netto, are you awake?" came a voice from the door.  
  
"Y-yes."  
  
Meiru opened the door and all their friends came in to the room.  
  
"Are you ok?" said Enzan.  
  
"Ummmmm...."  
  
"Yes." said Netto quickly from inside the PET. We just pushed it a bit too hard. Is Blues OK?"  
  
"You should say thank-you to Enzan and Blues," said Yaito "They helped to carry you two in."  
  
"Thanks." they said in unison.  
  
"You're welcome." said Enzan and Blues sweatdroping slightly.  
  
(Good cover.) thought Rockman  
  
(Yeah I don't want to tell them yet. Not when we don't know what happened.)  
  
(Good idea.)  
  
"Blues is fine I managed to log him out in time."  
  
"But you did destroy my computer." said Yaito, rather severely.  
  
Everyone sweatdroped.  
  
"Well I think n... I mean Rockman and I should go home and rest. I'm sorry for cutting this so short."  
  
"That's ok." Said Tohru. "We are just glad you're not seriously hurt."  
  
And with that the twins went home to try to find out what happened.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ "I'm home." Rockman called out as he entered the house. His house. He had never seen his house from this veiw before. He felt something he had never felt before, he felt like he belonged.  
  
Netto sensed what his twin was feeling. "It feels good, doesn't it?"  
  
Rockman was currently speechless but that didn't last very long. Just then Haruka came into the room. "Netto, are you ok?" she rushed over and put her hand on his forehead.  
  
"I-i'm fine mom." said Rockman. "W-why do you ask?" he was stuttering because he had never thought that he would actually be able to be with his mom.  
  
"Your friend Meiru called and said that you and Rockman collapsed today during the battle." Then she looked into the PET "Are you OK, Rockman?"  
  
"I'm fine mom." said Netto. He felt weird talking to his mom like that.  
  
Haruka turned back to her other son. "I've been waiting for something like this to happen, are you sure that you'll be OK?"  
  
"I'm fine mom, I am just a little tired."  
  
Haruka knelt down and hugged her son. "I was so worried when Meiru called and told me what happened."  
  
Rockman was once again speechless and blushing a bright red hue. Netto was in his PET and smiling because he knew how much that hug meant to Rockman........ no right now he was Saito.  
  
Haruka got her two son's to lie down and rest. "You need your rest because tomorrow is the last day of school and you have your last test!" she said cheerfully. 


	3. Chapter 3

The next morning Netto woke up in the PET. It was 7:30, and he wasn't tired at all. "This feels weird."  
  
He looked over at his brother sleeping and smiled. He was smiling and murmuring "mama" in his sleep. Netto felt happy for his brother. But he knew he had to wake him up. "Nii-san." he said. Rockman just turned over. A vein popped on Netto's head. "NII-SAN WAKE UP!" Rockman turned over and fell out of bed.  
  
"W-what time is it?" said Rockman unable to stifle a yawn.  
  
"7:30, time to meet Meiru."  
  
"W-what!"  
  
"Sorry but if you don't she'll yell at you and if you don't respond which you won't when will suspect something."  
  
"And being on time wont do anything?"  
  
"............."  
  
"Whatever, I'm awake so I guess we should go."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Well class today you get your report card but first you will take a test on what you learned over the summer and even though it doesn't count in the report card it will count for next year." said Mariko sensei.  
  
There was a loud groan from the class.  
  
(Netto-kun I have no idea what to do.)  
  
Netto looked over at the navis talking to their operators psyching them up for the test. (I'll help as best as I can. But I think that the others might want to talk to me.. er you.)  
  
(Netto-kun you have to help!) thought Rockman panickedly (I don't even know how to write this down.)  
  
(I will guide you but I am not the best student.)  
  
(It's better than nothing.)  
  
(I guess.)  
  
"Ready start."  
  
Netto sat in a corner of the net scape so he could concentrate on helping his brother. (Ok are you stuck yet.)  
  
(Yes, in the third question the test says.......)  
  
In this fashion the boy's went back and forth and when they finished the last question both boy's sighed with relief. As Rockman handed in the test Netto looked up and saw Roll, Glyde, Iceman and Gutsman standing over him. "Uwahhhh!"  
  
"Rockman you are not supposed to help Netto!"  
  
"I-I...."  
  
"Roll is right," said Glyde "He needs to fend for himself."  
  
"I wasn't helping him."  
  
"Oh and you were asleep?"  
  
Netto tried to remember when he had ever heard Roll this sarcastic. "Well after yesterday......"  
  
The other navis softened up. "Are you really ok?"  
  
"I-I'm fine, just tired."  
  
"And Netto-kun?" asked Iceman.  
  
"He's fine but he's also tired. We are glad this is the last day of school." Rockman smiled and stood up.  
  
"n-Rockman, time to go home."  
  
"Hai!" Netto disappeared through the link but none too smoothly.  
  
Something's wrong, thought Roll, Rockman is keeping something from me and Meiru is worried about Netto kun, and we will find out what is going on  
  
The next morning Rockman was woken up to Meiru barging into his room.  
  
"Rise and shine!" she said in an obnoxiously happy tone.  
  
"Wha..." before Rockman had a chance to act Meiru had thrown his clothes at him.  
  
"We are going to the grand opening of the new amusement park din Densan. Rockman and Roll can go to the one in Internet City while we are in the real one. We can also let the navis just hang out by themselves."  
  
"O-ok." said Rockman in a shaky voice because he did not know what to make of it.  
  
Hmmm.... thought Meiru he didn't argue with me about waking him up so early.......  
  
"What the hell...." said Netto from the PET. "Ahhhh!" he yelled as Roll came in through the link.  
  
"Oh Rockman, stop joking, come on were going to meet Blues and the others first."  
  
"Blues!" said the brothers in unison, their dilemma temporarily forgotten.  
  
"Yes Enzan is the one who got us the tickets to go to the park." said Meiru, remembering how she and Yaito forced him to do so. 


	4. Chapter 4

As Netto and Roll were going through the links (Netto having some issues) Roll brought up the amusement park.  
  
"So are you excited?"  
  
"Huh? Owww." he said as he fell through yet another link. "Uhhh.. yes I am really excited."  
  
"Hmph, you aren't Rockman." said Roll  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"So Netto are you excited?" asked Meiru  
  
"Umm actually I'd rather go to the park." said Rockman whom didn't realize what he just said.  
  
"I knew it!" yelled Meiru.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"W-what makes you say that?" said Netto "I-I mean..."  
  
"Rockman once told me that he hated roller coasters and amusement parks in general when he went to the park with Poipu."  
  
Nii-san... thought Netto There is actually something about you I don't know  
  
(Netto-kun, Meiru just...)  
  
(Tricked you?)  
  
(Yes. Should we tell them?)  
  
(Can we avoid it?)  
  
(I, don't think so Meiru is starting to look really scary.)  
  
(Heh, well I guess it would come out sooner or later. I will explain to Roll and you to Meiru.)  
  
(Ok.)  
  
Netto opened his eyes and looked at Roll "I am not Rockman, you're right I am Netto." she started looking at him oddly. "Yeah, well you see when Rockman and I collapsed that day......"  
  
Rockman began his explanation in exactly the same way.  
  
They had just walked over to the games area of the amusement park.  
  
"Wahhhh!" Rockman screamed as he saw a goldfish jump out of the pond. He saw a person try to catch it. Weird, he thought.  
  
"Netto, you've never seen goldfish catch before?" asked Tohru.  
  
I've never seen a goldfish before thought Rockman "Ummmm, no."  
  
Deako looked over at Rockman and started to think.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Coooool" said Netto in a completely un-rockman-like voice.  
  
Blues looked over at him. "Are you always impressed this easily?"  
  
"Heh, no but this is neat." said Netto.  
  
"Hello!" said a voice behind them.  
  
"Aki-chan!" said Iceman in a very happy voice.  
  
"I can go around in this carnival so I thought i'd join you." she looked over at the mimicking goldfish game. "Pretty aren't they. I heard that they were made of the same data that I was."  
  
"Really?" asked Netto.  
  
"Yes, but unfortunately the game is really hard."  
  
"I will get a goldfish for Aki-chan!" said Iceman. He went over and got the paper wand needed to scooped the fish out with. He tried and the fish fell through the paper then he fell in after loosing his balance.  
  
Netto started to laugh. When everyone looked at him he said "Sorry, but well....." He walked over to the booth and got his supplies. "Here let's see if I can...." he concentrated really hard on the goldfish. "You can't scoop it you have to flick because the wand is made with paper. That's what makes this game so hard." He concentrated for about 5 minutes and when a big fish came over he flicked it right out of the water and into the net.  
  
"Thank-you so much!" said Aki-chan as she held the bag with the goldfish in it.  
  
"Oh you're welcome." said Netto, completely unaware of the dagger glares Iceman and Gutsman were throwing at him.  
  
'There is something different about Rockman' thought Blues.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
After 32 unsuccessful tries by Deako to get a goldfish for Meiru he had to give up because he was out of pocket change. "Sorry Meiru-chan, I couldn't do it."  
  
"Awww, that's ok Deako." Meiru said cheerfully. "It the thought that counts."  
  
"Hurry up!" said Yaito in her very whiney voice "The fireworks are about to start!"  
  
Rockman was watching the fireworks with great amazement. Meiru looked over at him and smiled. "Netto and I always go to this amusement park every year." she said softly. "The first year I wanted one of those goldfish so badly. Netto's papa had brought us and tried to get one for us but he wasn't very good at it. Deako tried once but couldn't do it either. When the firework time came Netto said that he had to go to the bathroom and ran off. When he came back he was soaking wet but he had somehow caught a fish. That's why Deako wanted to get a goldfish so badly." Meiru's eyes sparkled as she told her story.  
  
"You care for Netto alot." said Rockman, but it was a statement not a question.  
  
"Yes, I do."  
  
Enzan was sitting in the tree they were under and had heard the entire conversation. 


	5. Chapter 5

The day was almost over and Rockman had never eaten so much in his life, wait he had never eaten............  
  
Now he could finally understand his brothers obsession with food. He smiled, it had been a perfect day.  
  
As the navi's came in through the links into the PET's. (Well Netto kind of fell in.) Enzan walked up to him. He looked him straight in the eye and said "Who are you."  
  
Rockman fell silent. "What do you mean by that?" said Yaito, very shocked.  
  
"When you talked with Meiru you referred to Netto as another person."  
  
Up in the shadows of the tree someone was listening.  
  
"I-I..............."  
  
Deako looked at him. "Well?"  
  
(Nii-san what do we do?) he asked Netto.  
  
(Ummmm.... well telling the truth worked with Meiru and Roll didn't it? Maybe we should just say it.)  
  
(So much for keeping this a secret.)  
  
(Yeah, tell me about it.)  
  
They looked up at the others and realized that they should have never tried to keep it a secret in the first place.  
  
"Well, you see......" they began once again.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Enzan and Blues were walking home with Rockman and Netto. "So somehow you switched minds and are now in each others bodies." said Enzan.  
  
"Yes." said Rockman.  
  
"Hmmmmmm..... do you know how it happened?" asked Blues.  
  
"I have no idea." said Rockman.  
  
"Well I think that since we were concentrating so hard on the battle we opened the link between out minds more. And since the program advance can only be used when the operator and navi are in perfect sync we unconsciously forced to like open to the point where we could no longer control what happened." said Netto.  
  
Everyone was staring at him. "What?" he asked.  
  
"Did it take all day for you to come up with that one Hikari?" asked Enzan.  
  
"What!" Netto was not happy with that remark.  
  
"I have finally found you." said a voice.  
  
Both boy's whirled around and tried to find the voice. They were in the park and it was pitch black since no lights were in it. "Who are you?" said Enzan.  
  
A shadowy figure, no, two shadowy figures jumped out of the tree. They landed right on front of the boys. One of the figures said "That is for us to know and you to find out, and in order to find out we will have a net battle. Since you so conveniently walked into our trap."  
  
The ground glowed and a portable holographic net arena made its self known.  
  
"Ok I accept your match." said Enzan while plugging in Blues.  
  
"Ok then a tag team match." The one on the right said.  
  
"Enzan," said Rockman softly "I don't know how to net battle."  
  
Enzan looked at him.  
  
"Oy kid, if you don't plug in we will start the match and delete your friend." said the one on the left.  
  
Rockman scowled and plugged in Netto. Netto went through the link and actually managed to land on his feet. Two navi's appeared in front of them. A girl and a boy ninja. "Hello," said the girl in a too-happy voice, "I am Hikari and this is my brother Yami. We will be your opponents." And she launched into a head on attack right at Blues. Netto gasped, and then he turned around. Yami was right behind him.  
  
"It's not a good idea to take you eyes off the opponent."  
  
"Send him a battle chip." said Enzan  
  
Rockman looked at the battle chips. "Uhhh... how?" Everyone fell over.  
  
Enzan gave him a very quick overview while Netto tried to not get hurt by the large katana Yami was swinging.  
  
"Ok sword, attack-style battle chip, slot in!"  
  
Netto felt a weird sensation in his arm. It felt tingly. He looked down and saw a sword. "Yahhhhhhh!"  
  
"Netto-kun what's wrong!" said Rockman.  
  
"Warn me when you do that! My arm has never turned into a sword before!"  
  
He looked at Yami. (How do I use this nii-san?)  
  
Rockman fell over at his post. Enzan looked at him. (Netto just swing it in the direction of the opponent.)  
  
(Huh, like this?) He lifted hi arm and swung and hit Yami right in the stomach. (Oops.)  
  
(Netto, that's supposed to happen.)  
  
(Oh...... why the hell didn't you tell me so.)  
  
Rockman sweatdropped. He dosen't pay attention at anything, even net battles.  
  
Blues Logging out  
  
Yami Logging out  
  
The ninja girl looked at Netto. "Awwww you got my brother, I'm surprised for a human stuck in a navi body you fight well. Seems like the master was right you'll do perfectly."  
  
"What?" Said everyone.  
  
She smiled and brought what looked like a wooden flute to her lips. Wait a flute? "Netto-kun look out!" yelled Rockman. She blew and a small something came out. Netto felt a stinging on his arm.  
  
"Huh?" His world began to spin. He lost focus and tried to go through the link but he couldn't. Hikari caught him as he collapsed. Yami appeared next to her and picked up Netto in his arms.  
  
"See you." she said Cheerfully. They both went through a hidden link.  
  
The operators had disappeared too.  
  
"NETTO-KUN!"  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
In the link Yami looked at the unconscious boy in his arms. "Hard to believe that he is so strong. He has so much power and can't use it. Yet, I can't help but think that the master has more of a plan then he told us."  
  
"Oh he has a big plan, brother dear. You can be sure of that." 


	6. Chapter 6

"Uhhhhh......." The world slowly came into focus for Netto.  
  
"Awww, the little boy is finally awake." said a voice.  
  
Netto stood up and went towards the voice. But he ran into a forcefield and flew backwards.  
  
The girl giggled. It was so high pitched Netto swore that if a glass was in that room it would break right about then.  
  
"Yes there is a forcefield in this room to keep you in. Other wise Master's plan wouldn't work."  
  
"Yeah, and who the hell are you." It sounded so weird to hear his brothers voice in that tone.  
  
"I am Hikari. One of the ninja twin navis."  
  
Netto looked at her. "Ummm, if you are "light" then why are you dressed in black?"  
  
Her mood took a 180 "Geeze, why the hell does everyone ask that! It doesn't matter. Just know that I am more powerful than you."  
  
Netto snorted. "I doubt that."  
  
"Oh really then let me reenact the battle, 'Wuahhhh, Rockman my arm turned into a sword!'"  
  
Netto blushed a deep red. "I was just practicing."  
  
"For what, the theater?"  
  
Netto had to remind himself that there was a forcefield in front of him to keep himself from lunging at her. Then she did something that surprised him. She walked straight through the barrier. She reached over and lifted up Netto's chin. She smiled her purple eye's glinting "You are cute, it's hard to believe you are human." Netto gulped and was glad when a voice came up.  
  
"Hikari leave. I want to talk to him alone."  
  
"Yes master." she let go of him and left.  
  
"Netto," Master smiled "We have a lot to talk about.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Then they took Netto." Rockman was almost on the verge of tears.  
  
Meiru looked torn. She had never seen Netto with that expression on his face.  
  
"Rockman," Roll said from the PET.  
  
"I mean I was right there and I was completely hopeless. I should have done something!" his sadness was being replaced by anger.  
  
Enzan looked at him. "Well neither knew what you were doing. I wasn't surprised."  
  
Everyone looked at Enzan shocked. "I mean, think about it if we switched places with our navi's would either of us stand a chance in battle?"  
  
Everyone brooded on these words. And all came to the same unspoken conclusion.  
  
Rockman sighed, all he wanted was his brother. He thought about Netto and then found the link. He concentrated on it with all his might. Then there was unspeakable pain. He collapsed clutching his head. Everyone looked at him.  
  
"The... link is....closing."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"You see Netto." said Master with a mocking smile. "Sama and I have been watching you for a while."  
  
"Sama." it wasn't a question.  
  
"Yes, my operator. Of course we never dreamed that you would switch bodies. But this makes it so much easier. So forcefully or willingly you will help us."  
  
"Help with what." said Netto cautiously.  
  
"With your power we can easily destroy the net. Then we can rebuild it. Make a new utopia for only those we choose. I'm sure you don't understand since you are human but us navi's are confined to a certain space, no where to go, no where to test our power. If we build a new home our power will have no limits. So will you help."  
  
"You know my answer, jerk." said Netto.  
  
"Awww.... too bad. Then you can't do this consciously." He reached towards Netto with a glowing hand. He felt..... dizzy. Too many thoughts were in his head. He recognized them as data bits. He was forcing a control program into Netto!  
  
Hikari watched and the boy struggled. 'This wasn't how he explained it.' she though. 'This isn't right.' Hikari rushed over and pulled out her sword. She hit Master on the head and grabbed the lifeless Netto. "Hold on." she whispered. Netto was too dazed to answer.  
  
She ran as fast as she could putting the forcefield immunity into Netto. As she ran off she heard Master's curses behind her.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Netto was starting to recover from the forced download. His head was spinning but he could go through the links with out Hikari's help. As they went in silence Netto became uncomfortable. Then he asked the question he had been wondering for the past 30 minutes.  
  
"Why did you save me?"  
  
Hikari looked at him sharply. "I have my reasons."  
  
"Oh." Netto looked at the net around him. He was still new to the concept of floating.  
  
"If you must know, this was my brother's idea. He wanted power so he asked me to help him. But this is not what I had in mind." she looked at him "Besides you're cute."  
  
Netto blushed. "T-this isn't my body you know."  
  
"Yes, but you are still cute. I have seen Rockman, but when you are in his body you look...... different. Cuter, for sure."  
  
Netto spent the rest of the trip beet red and in silence.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Rockman held his head in his hands. He was worried. His brother might be hurt... or worse! No, he told himself. Do not think like that. He will be fine.  
  
Meiru looked at him. She couldn't help but to feel sorry for him. If only...........  
  
"Yahhhhhhhhh!" Netto fell through the final link and landed *very* hard on Gutsman.  
  
"What was that de-gutsu......"  
  
Netto had swirly eyes and was currently trying to get a grip. Hikari came through and landed gracefully and as quietly as a cat. Rockman stood up and went over to her.  
  
"What are you doing here!" Rockman was angry. But his tone was soft, so it didn't sound like Netto, but somehow he sounded like himself.  
  
"Relax, Rockman." said Netto. "She saved me."  
  
"Yeup!" She walked over to Netto and slung an arm around his shoulders.  
  
Netto started to blush and Roll started to get angry. "Just why did you do that?" she demanded angrily.  
  
"I really don't want to explain again. You can ask him." she said indicating her captive.  
  
They all looked at Netto. He started to blush. 'Rockman blushes so easily.' he thought. "Well I guess I should start at the beginning...." And Netto explained the day's adventures, omitting the embarrassing remarks made by Hikari of course. 


	7. Chapter 7

"Well whatever we do now, it will effect what happened in the future." said Miuki.  
  
They had gone to the Net Agents HQ to seek their help.  
  
"Uhhhh, thats great." said Rockman, "But what does that mean?"  
  
Enzan looked at him. "Isn't it obvious? You two need to learn how to net- battle in order to protect yourselves."  
  
"WHAT!?" Netto was less than happy about this.  
  
Hikari giggled "This ought to be interesting."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Ok, slot in the chip like this." Higure was showing Rockman how to put in the chip.  
  
"Ummm, like this." Rockman tried to put it in backwards, and pushed. And as he pushed once more little sparks flew out.  
  
"Nooooo." Higure looked at the chip. "Oh, only a level one. Ok then."  
  
Everyone sweatdropped.  
  
Meanwhile in the computer.  
  
"No, try to hold the sword straight. Or I will be able to hit you." Blues was looking at Netto like he was 5.  
  
And of course he was acting the role very well. "But it's heavy." he whined.  
  
"Awwwww, would the widdle baby wike a widdle sword." Said Hikari.  
  
"Hey, stay out of this." Netto's eyes flashed as he looked at her. He still didn't fully trust her.  
  
She just smiled.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Things went on in this fashion for awhile but the boys gradually got better. Netto was even starting to beat Gutsman on a regular basis. But up in the shadows there was someone watching them.....  
  
"He's here in my sights. You can activate the program." Master.EXE said.  
  
Sama was listening intently. "Good, I think he absorbed enough of the data to do this. But first I need to reopen the link or this won't work." He pushed a button on his keyboard and an activation screen lit up.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Swing harder." said Sharkman.  
  
"I'm trying. I really am." Netto concentrated, but then he felt his head start to throb. But this time he didn't faint. He left his body. He saw himself collapse and looked out to Rockman. He saw his real body collapse too. Then he saw Rockman. Both started to reach out. But then.......  
  
His eyes snapped open. He was lying on the ground, when his eyes focused he saw Hikari looking at him with worry. He groaned.  
  
"Good to see your ok." She said sarcastically.  
  
"No it's not that." He sat up "I thought the link had put us back in our right bodies."  
  
She looked at him with sympathy. "Oh."  
  
Roll went over and put her hand on his shoulder "It's ok." She smiled. "We will fix this. Don't worry."  
  
Netto blushed slightly and nodded. The others did not miss the blush, including Hikari.  
  
~~  
  
"Did it work?" asked Sama.  
  
"No, they are still in each other's bodies." Said Master.  
  
"Damn. Ok well Netto has the program needed to activate the virus I want you and Yami to get him and bring him here. We need that program."  
  
"Yes, Sama." He left through a link and a shadow that was in the corner left as well.  
  
The shadow was muttering to himself "You will not betray me again sister dearest."  
  
Yami was not happy.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Rockman and Netto had spent a couple of day recuperating. Both were still very weak but other than that no visible damage could be seen. As they were sleeping a shadow looked into the room. Yami spotted Netto, he was asleep and curled up with Rush who had taken to protecting the boy. He reached out to him hoping to not wake up Rockman, all he needed was Netto and the program but no complications.  
  
(I wouldn't try that if I were you brother.)  
  
Yami gasped as the psychic link was opened. (Well if it isn't my betraying sister.)  
  
(I didn't betray, the reason we became Navi's after our death was to help our family members.)  
  
(Our death was honorable, but our family wasn't. Our siblings didn't care.)  
  
(Netto cares about his brother. Enough to have a link strong enough to switch bodies. That measure of love is more powerful than anything. We took that away from them when we put the program in them. That's not right.)  
  
(Oh, sis that is soooooo clichéd. You sound like those old movies that you used to watch when we were alive.)  
  
(Do I care?)  
  
(Apparently not. Still whether you care or not it doesn't matter. Sama promised us that if we did this for him he would give us our own bodies. Technology is a lot more advanced than it was 7 years ago. Don't you want to be alive again?)  
  
Hikari looked at Netto's sleeping form, then the one on the outside of the screen. The love between the siblings was so apparent. She couldn't split it. "No." she said aloud.  
  
"You will regret this decision." He snarled and launched him self at her.  
  
She dodged with ease. Then she saw what he was aiming for. He landed beside Netto with cat-like grace. He bent down to pick him up when a hole appeared beneath him and he fell through. Rush yawned and snuggled deeper into Netto's arms. Hikari smiled and though about her feelings for him. What would happen when Netto was back in his own body? She remembered what it was like to be alive. Rockman knew that feeling. And he was alive again too. She remembered her dad. The brilliant scientist that he was.  
  
She sighed as she remembered her painful past. The fire. Her brothers and sisters trapped in the house. She and Yami worked so hard to save them all. But then Yami got stuck on the last trip. After she had gotten them out she went after her bother.  
  
"What the hell are you doing here?"  
  
"I am going to save you." She bent down and started to pull on her brother.  
  
"Look out!" she looked up as the ceiling collapsed on them.  
  
She remembered waking up in her dad's computer. She was so scared. But Yami had been with her the entire time. She had never let him down. She had even agreed to doing bad things so they could be alive again. She wanted to feel again more than anything... She started as she felt a hand on her cheek.  
  
"I didn't know Navi's could cry." Netto said softly.  
  
"I-I."  
  
He smiled and her heart melted. "I heard you crying. Why are you so sad?"  
  
"I'm just remembering some sad memories."  
  
Netto nodded. "I could tell. Why are you so sad?" he asked again.  
  
"I don't feel like talking about it." She said softly.  
  
Netto looked at her with concern. He said "Well if you EVER need someone to talk too, I am always here."  
  
She sighed and put her head on Netto's shoulder and started to sob softly. Netto awkwardly patted her back. She started to tell her whole story as she sobbed into his arms. 


	8. Chapter 8

A few days later, after telling her story she felt so much better. She even forgot about her brother and Master for awhile. But they didn't forget her.  
  
"She is getting in the way. And you must capture him soon or we won't be able to finish the program. It needs to be channeled through a host. But his Master Program will delete it in 24 hours. Get him and keep your sister out of it!"  
  
"Yes, Master." Yami left through an open link.  
  
..  
  
Netto was playing catch with Rush and the others looked on, amazed at his limitless energy supply.  
  
"He just keeps going and going..." said Roll  
  
"He is quite the energetic one." Said Glyde  
  
They watched as Netto chased after Hikari who had just stolen his helmet.  
  
"And she seems to match his energy supply." Said Iceman  
  
As the two played a shadow appeared on the ground.  
  
Yami appeared from the wall. Hikari gasped. The others got into battle positions. Netto stood protectively in front of Hikari.  
  
Yami smiled and lunged at Netto. He dodged but Hikari was slower from running around all day. He caught her in his attack and she flew backwards. Netto growled and lunged at him. He brought up his buster and caught him in the chest. As the others ran to help Netto went over to Hikari.  
  
"Are you OK?"  
  
She nodded. Glad for Netto's arms around her. Then she saw Yami come up from behind. "Look out." Yami came up and struck Netto on the head. Since he wasn't wearing his helmet he collapsed. Yami caught him as he fell. Hikari stood up and lunged at him. He threw up a force field and she flew backwards yet again. Then he disappeared in a cloud of smoke... with Netto.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
As Yami set the sleeping Netto down he turned to Master.  
  
"You promised me I would live again." he said.  
  
"As you will." Said Sama from a screen. "You have my word. But first I must use the program before it is deleted." He nodded to Master who in turn put his hand on Netto's head. The boy groaned and stirred. He opened the program inside Netto and waited.  
  
Netto started to wake up. When he saw where he was he sat up. "What?" he felt panic well up in his chest. Sama started to type on his keyboard and Netto felt his mind slip away again. He had no idea what was going on. The program of course was to remove the AI program in the Navi frame which is what had happened before. Netto vainly tried to hang on to the frame that had become his body but he couldn't grasp it. He felt himself float yet again...  
  
He was floating in the air and saw Rockman's body collapse. He panicked as he saw Sama type some more and the body stand up. He then saw something that made his non-existent heart stop.  
  
He saw Rockman go bug style.  
  
He felt himself being pulled back into the body. As much as he wanted to be in a few minutes before he now tried to stay away.  
  
"It's no use." Said Master to the invisible Netto. "You can't escape."  
  
Netto pulled as hard as he could from the vacuum that was pulling him in. But it was too strong. He felt himself re-enter the frame. Even though he was conscious he couldn't move.  
  
"We had to remove the AI program so we could have Rockman's frame use the Style Change again. The bug style is capable of doing anything. But it needs the AI program to move. That's where you come in. If I remember the last time correctly the frame should start suppressing you to its will right about now."  
  
Netto felt himself being pushed into a small corner. He couldn't move or control anything. He simply was. 'So this is what happened to Rockman when the Bug-Style took over his system.' Thought Netto. 'No wonder he went insane. His own body wouldn't listen to him.'  
  
Sama started to talk again. "And because of the program I installed in you I can now control your body. The most powerful Navi is now under my control."  
  
'Wait!' thought Netto 'I don't want to do this.' But he knew no one would hear. The program blocked his link to Rockman.  
  
Netto was taken to the Internet City. As he walked towards the centre he tried again and again to take back control of his body. Then he saw hid friend's navi's as well as the net agent navi's. He tried to warn them but he couldn't. Roll looked in his direction "Netto-kun?"  
  
Netto couldn't do anything against the program and the frame. He saw it raise it's blaster. He tried. He had never tried to fight so hard in his life. The light grew bigger and bigger.....  
  
But Blue's came and blocked it. Netto had never been so relived in his life. He swore to thank Enzan if he lived through this.  
  
"What happened Netto-san?" said Blues. "Why are you attacking your friends?"  
  
Netto wanted to answer so bad but the program and the frame held him back. He was a prisoner in his own mind.  
  
All he wanted was to tell Rockman what was happening. So his big brother didn't look on his with shame. He swam in the depths in his mind looking vainly for means of escape. He saw that his frame was fighting Blues. He went back to his search. He never found a way out but what he found was the next best thing.  
  
The program.  
  
~~  
  
There it was. Black, huge and in the middle of his conscious.. He went to it. He pushed and pulled trying to get the thing out of his head. As he was dressed in his Rockman clothes he realized he was also armed. He got his buster ready and took a shot...  
  
He was in full control of the body. And not a moment too soon. As Blues was on the ground and his buster was powering up. He cancelled his blast and went back to his normal state. The world swam in front of him. He had seemingly used a lot of his energy in the fight with blues. Hikari ran over to him and gave him his helmet.  
  
"I'm sorry." She said.  
  
Netto swayed again and Hikari supported him. "It's ok." He said quietly. "It's over. That's all that matters." 


	9. Chapter 9

Glyde came back in through the link. Netto was still a little tired Hikari has cried herself to sleep in his arms.  
  
"Can you find them?" he asked.  
  
"No, Yami, Sama and Master have all disappeared."  
  
Netto sighed. "Oh well. I guess we should be thankful nothing else was destroyed."  
  
Glyde nodded. "Yes, I quite agree."  
  
Rockman and the others looked through the screen. "Netto are you strong enough?"  
  
Netto smiled "It's the body not my mind." he said.  
  
"Ok, then." He concentrated. He felt his body slip away. Netto felt Rockman's slip away. They met midway. In spirit form they looked down and saw that both of them had collapsed. Netto hugged Rockman 'I love you nii- san' he whispered. And went into his body.  
  
~~~~~~  
  
He forced his eyes open and looked up. He groaned and clutched his head. Enzan and Deako supported him. "Are you ok, Hiakri?" said Enzan.  
  
Netto shook his head. "I'm fine. Just a headache." He looked at Rockman who was in the death grip of Roll. He smiled.  
  
~~~~~~  
  
Five months after the incident Netto was in the ruins of the Lab that Sama had once used. He was looking for something......  
  
He went over to one big crevice.  
  
"Netto-kun, be careful."  
  
"Don't worry Rockman."  
  
"Really, Netto you can do the dumbest things."  
  
"Hikari....." Netto groaned.  
  
He went inside. And smiled as he saw the capsule. A reploid and perfect copy of Hikari.  
  
"Plug-in, Hikari.EXE, Transsmission."  
  
He put her in the computer and downloaded her files into the reploid. The girl opened her eyes. He gasped and she flexed her hands.  
  
She ran over to Netto and hugged him with all her strength.  
  
"I-I'm alive." 


End file.
